Ben: Teen Wolf
by Burntrevenant
Summary: Ben/? AU. Everyone's life is a story unto themselves and we never tell the same story twice! In this tale Ben never received the omnitrixs, instead lived out his life as a normal teen, all the way to his 17th birthday. This will all change one chili dog filled Night. Follow the story as Ben deals with what goes bump in the night and the secrets those closes to him have been hiding.
1. Chapter 1-No please stay!

*this will be darker and more on the supernatural side of the fence then my other works.

* * *

 **Please Stay**

Ben was chilling at his favorite spot near the Bellwood Zoo. It was midnight, pretty late, but his parent had given him more wiggle room since he had gotten his driver's license and turned 17.

Ben was in high spirits and was celebrating, with a late-night chili dog, chili fries, and his favorite, a grape milkshake, the fact that he and his soccer team won the tri-county championship, as well as the start of his first official HEMA fencing matches. He thought about how he couldn't tell anyone he had started fencing because he used to pretend to be a knight when he was younger. He laughed at himself almost losing his shake to that particular memory, but then lost it anyways to his jersey when he was surprised by a text.

"Damn, I can't get another one and now I'm soaked," He grumbled out loud. Taking some napkins from the bag he whipped off his chest and pulled out his cellphone.

With a quick look at the locked screen, he noticed a text from Gwen, "Congratulation on your match today, Benjamin." Ben was annoyed at her insisting to call him by his full name now that they were older, but he was more annoyed that lately she couldn't hang out with him anymore. He missed being with her, but she had emancipated herself from her parents and started college 2 years earlier! On top of that she moved out of Bellwood. Now, sure she would visit or chat with him over the phone and skype, but that was not the same…

Ben stopped moping about and unlocked his phone. He took a quick picture of himself looking upset and sent it to Gwen with the caption, "Would have done better if you had been there! :P"

He then decided it was time to head home. As, he started walking he notice some things were off. There were no noises coming from the Zoo and more than a few of the street lights were broken or flickering.

He was only able to say, "huh?" to this before suddenly stars filled his vision and he was on the ground. Something really heavy had tackled him, he thought, so he tried to push himself up, but, whomever it was, it kept him pinned.

Ben managed to turn his head painfully scraping his chin against the gritty pavement. It hurt to do so, but through the sting of it, he managed to turn his head enough to see a…. furry and clawed hand pressing against his shoulder.

Then without warning his other shoulder felt compressed as if something was clamped around it. He didn't know what it was at first, but it started to sting, then burn. He suddenly felt a warm almost hot wetness spread from his shoulder to his neck.

Now, Ben was scared, his heart was roaring in his ears and his vision grew dark. In vain he tried to struggled, but was only able to get enough leverage with his other arm to turn his head back to what was happening.

What he seen was crazy, at least to him. He didn't know if it was shock, but he swore it was a damn werewolf. The creature lifted its head and with a four hinged jaw let go of what could be described as a hunk of meat with pieces of cloth. It hit hard against the pavement with a wet slap.

Ben now knew he was in shock, not only was he seeing a werewolf, but his shoulder which now had several weeping holes in it didn't bother him. Ben didn't get much time to contemplate this before the creature howled and everything went dark.

* * *

Ben Awaken to bright white tiled ceiling with glaring light that seared into him. He tried to raise his arm to block it. This was a mistake he instantly regretted, and caused him to almost faint as his shoulder seemed to burn. It was as if hot pokers where being pressed into his wounds. He was barely able to whisper a moan and blinked away tears as everything came back into focus.

That's when he first noted a rhythmic machine beeping mixed with unfamiliar voices coming from outside somewhere. Ben was able to see a TV hanging on the wall with no sound, but there were subtitles, it looked like the news. He tried to will the pain to subsided, by taking in a few deep breaths.

Barely able to suppress the throbbing embers in his shoulder blades, he then looked over to his right at the source of the beeps. It was a heart monitor that read Bellwood Mercy Hospital, he as well could see his mother sleeping in a chair next to him.

Through the corner of his eye as he looked at his mother he could see his left shoulder. It was covered in bandages with what looked like fresh blood seeping through. It was terribly sore even with him keeping still. Every heart beat felt like angry creatures were biting him anew.

Ben tried to stop himself but moaned unintentionally and louder this time. His mother was up that second. Her hand clenched his and tears filled her eyes as she barraged him with questions while placing a reassuring hand on his face.

Due to the pain he was mostly incoherent, but told her, "I am okay, really". This only lasted a few moments before he was racked by a server wave of pain. The heart monitor screamed as his blood pressure shot up.

A doctor came in and looked at the machine and then to Ben, "Now Mr. Tennyson you need to calm down. I am going to give you some morphine for the pain and you might feel drowsy and nauseous, but the pain should subside."

Ben felt the morphine hit his veins through an IV in his right arm. It was like warm fire traveling up his vein branching out everywhere. It at first made him feel queasy, but soon the pain began to fade as did his consciousness.

* * *

The next time Ben woke up, it was night. The lights were off there were less voice outside and the tv was now black. Despite the lights being off everything in the room was pristine and in focus. The air itself even seemed to be richer. All of his sense seemed to be more acute, "was this because he almost died?" he thought to himself.

Ben looked down to see long wisps of red hair blanketed across his legs, "It always looks beautiful," he thought. Ben didn't need to look any further, he knew right away it was Gwen. The sight of her hair and the smell of her shampoo was as better known to him than anyone else.

Gwen's rhythmic breath told him she was asleep. He absentmindedly pick up a length of her hair and felt the silk texture as it slid through his fingers. "Gwen always took care of herself very well," he thought. For some reason the comfort that she normally brought him was replaced with an unknown rage. His brows furrowed and he thought out loud, "It takes almost dying for you to visit me."

Gwen's breath changed as she began to wake up, "Benjamin are you awake?" She asked in a groggy half yawn.

Ben bit back an angry reply and tried to joke, "Can't even call me Ben when I almost died, can you Cuz?" he added with a little laugh. He decided not to look her in the eyes, so he wouldn't betray the anger he truly didn't want to feel towards her. He stared up at the ceilings tiles instead.

Gwen asked with almost too much worry for Ben to bear, "Are you in a lot of pain…Ben?"

Ben closed his eyes in a fit of self-loathing whispers, "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way."

Ben felt her placing a hand over his and giving it a squeeze, "Benjamin, it's okay. I was worried sick about you when Aunt Sandra called me and told me you were attacked by some animal. I came as fast as I could," Ben finally looked down at her she was kneeling by the bed holding his hand, and her beautifully smile and emerald eyes greeted him.

Normally Gwen's eyes could soothe any melancholy he had, but right this moment all they did was pierce his heart. Ben found his vision blurring and felt the gentle sting of tears running down his face meeting at the scraped on his chin. "How could I be angry with her? What is wrong with me?" he thought.

Gwen took his crying as a sign he was in great pain. She started to get up saying, "Sorry, it must hurt so much, I'll go get a doctor."

But, before she could get up, Ben entwined his hand with hers and choked out through a sob, "No. Please stay."

* * *

*I was going to wait to start this until I was further along with Ben & Gwen: Dawn of an Adventure.

** let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2-What is wrong with me?

**What is wrong with me**

A few days passed, and Ben was finally released. The doctors informed the Tennyson that his wounds were healing quite fast and they believed he would make a complete recovery in 3-6 months.

Ben was glad to hear that and to be out of the hospital. The smell of disinfectant and the constant noise was driving him up the walls.

He was not prepared, however, for the outside. The sun blinded him, the sounds were deafening, the smells nauseating, and the sense of touch was, well, skin crawling. He swore he could feel the direction of the wind even though there were no signs of any wind.

Worst of all he was being babied by Gwen as she pushed him to the car. She had insisted on picking him up and pushing him to the car instead of just the entrance with the wheelchair.

It was bad enough that he got it from his mom when he was walking around the ward, but he never wanted it from her.

He gritted his teeth and his hand shook from how hard he gripped the arm pads of the wheelchair. Since the day he woke up in the hospital things that used to only annoy him would fill him with an overwhelming rage. It took all his concentration to not just lash out, "What the hell is going on with me?" he thought.

They soon made it to Gwen's car and by then he had enough time to adjust to the stimuli. At least that what he thought, before she helped him up. As soon as her arms wrapped around him to pull him up the rage subsided and was replaced with something else.

He could feel the curvature of her breasts pressed against his good shoulder, the softness of her hands wrapped on his bicep, her warm breath across his neck and ear, and her smell.

Now, Gwen wore a distinctive perfume, sure, but there was something else. She smelled feminine and somehow healthy.

Ben was now definitely not angry, instead he was ashamed and scolded himself, "How can I be attracted to her?" he felt his cheek flush and prayed that she wouldn't notice the growing erection.

He turned his head away from her, wishing to be somewhere else. With that out of question, he tried to think of something else, but all of his senses seemed to be focused on her, so it didn't matter.

Gwen said in a quiet and comforting tone into his ear, "Do you need your pain medication?" Ben bit the side of tongue and managing to grunt out, "No, no I just want to go home!"

That is when Ben heard an almost inaudible set of words, "pax pacis otium." He found himself suddenly relieved of his urges as well as becoming centered. Not only that, but amazingly his shoulder didn't ache anymore.

He looked up and said, "Did you hear…Latin?"

Gwen head shot back and she looked surprised as she said, "No." suddenly Ben smelled something new he couldn't place what it was, but the thought of mild fear or maybe surprise.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and said, "when did you learn Latin?"

Ben stared at her like a deer caught in headlights, "I once saw you, when we were 13, reading a book which read, " _Asina Causa_ ". After some studying I found out it was Latin."

Gwen stared at him as if saying, "and."

He had an urge to rub the back of his head, but his only free hand was attached to his hurt arm. Ben looked down at the hand and sighed, "So I took a western civilization course with a teacher who focused on Latin literature." He blushed and continued, "I failed the class, but I did learn a lot from it….I thought if I learned I could help you with whatever you were doing"

He sighed filling the rage boiling up again and whispered, "I thought we would be able to spend more time together."

Gwen didn't hear it, and asked, "What?"

Ben smiled and then lied, "oh nothing let's get home." They reached her car and Gwen finally helped him in. As he was seated he finally felt truly relieved. Now that she was no longer holding him, but that only lasted until she closed the door. Gwen's smell was suffocating he felt trapped by the scent that permeated the inside of her car so much that he missed Gwen saying, "Were the arms of the chair broken when I got it?"

* * *

When they got to his house, Gwen tried to offer to help him again, but Ben immediately said, "No!…no thank you" she frowned, but complied.

They made it only a few steps when suddenly Gwen said, "Oh yeah, your bags are still in the back of the car." She ran over opened the door and bent over to grab the bags that had fallen behind the front seats.

Ben brows furrowed, and he clenched his fist as he looked back at her ass.

He started to shake as he swore something was screaming in his head, "Go over there and make her ours!"

He brought a hand up and squeezed his wounded shoulder instantly breaking this thought as white-hot pain shot through him.

Ben was crying now, but only partially from the pain. He was frustrated thinking to himself, "Seriously, what is wrong with me? She is my best friend, my cousin!"

Gwen turned around and smiled.

"God it hurts more and more to see that smile," Ben thought to himself.

She suddenly looked worried and rushed over to him, "Let's get you in as fast as possible. I'll get you your medication." Ben tried to hold back tears, but between the pain he caused himself and the shame he felt it couldn't stop.

Once they were inside Ben took his painkillers and antibiotics. Then he looked at Gwen and said, "Would you tell my mom when she gets home that I went to bed? I'm drained."

She nodded with worry seemed to seep out of her as she reached into her purse, "Here, take this. It's a stupid little charm I picked up in Crescent City, but it's supposed to promote healing."

Ben was surprised. He didn't think Gwen believed in hocus pocus stuff, but he took it anyways.

He started to walk up stair when he felt dread starting to overcome him. He looked behind and asked Gwen, who was about to walk into the downstairs guest room, "Is dad home?"

"No? He is off with my dad getting some stuff for a welcome home party for you," she said it more like a question.

Ben swore in his head and then out loud, "Damn... could you help me get my shirt off?" Then again in his head, "Damn, damn, double damn!"

Gwen smiled, "I'll be right there, Benjamin!" she went into the guest room. Ben frowned and said, "Dammit!"

* * *

Ben, up in his room, sat on the edge of the bed panting heavily. He had just quickly thrown out some trash and made sure to hide an antiquated porn magazine - that his dad had embarrassingly given him - inside a text book on his desk, "Oh hell if she had found that I'd never be able to live it down." He had thought.

He had also spread some scented air because the room didn't smell very good to him anymore. It used to just smell like his room, but now something about it just bothered him.

This had all tired him out. He was craving a burger and he wanted Gwen to come in, help and leave as fast as possible. There was something seriously wrong with him lately and he didn't want to do anything stupid.

Gwen came in and she didn't even knock. He frowned, "You really shouldn't enter a man's room without knocking" he said this with more confidence than he had ever mustered before.

Gwen blushed and closed the door behind her. Ben wanted to look surprised, but there was just calm over him.

His body may have been pulling a poker face but, in his mind, he screamed, "Why did I say that? Why did she blush?"

Gwen, still blushing, said, "Sorry."

Ben smiled and said in reply, "It's fine. Sorry to make you do this, but..." he moved his cast arm in futility.

This seemed to put Gwen at ease. She said, with a hand over her mouth, "Pff, you are still a doofus sometimes."

Ben gave the first genuine smile he had in a while, "And you're still a dweeb!"

They both laughed a good deep in the bellow laugh, though Ben winced as his shoulder started to ache. Gwen came over and gently placed a hand on his good shoulder, "Are you okay?" Ben nodded though he wanted to say that she was a little too close.

Ben found himself staring at her chest, "Damn those have to be C cups!" he thought and then shook his head.

Gwen looked at him with her head cocked to the side, "Are you sure?"

Ben was about to say yes when his stomach growled. He blushed saying, "Yes, a little hungry, but I'll eat after I cool off."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "After you cool off?"

Ben quickly back peddled saying, "I meant after I rest!" wanting to be by himself as soon as possible, he asked, "Can you help me with my shirt? I want to get to bed as soon as I can, I'm very tired."

Gwen shrugged and said, "Okay. Lift your good arm slowly, so not to pull the muscles in your other shoulder too much."

Ben complied, though his injury still hurt from that little motion, though not as much as his first stroll through the hospital as part of his rehabilitation.

Gwen knelt down and started rolling his shirt up. Her soft hand brushing at his sides and sent shivers through his body.

He tried to appear dignified, but in his head, he shouted, "Can't you do that less…less that way"

He then felt her breath against his stomach as she said, "Wow, it looks like you been working out lately."

Though Ben start concentrating on counting backward from 10000 in increments of 3 he answered, "No, not particularly. Why?"

He felt her hand gently touch his stomach, "Well, the last time I saw you shirtless you didn't have a six pack."

Ben lost count at 9895 and said, "what?" he looked down and her hand was pressed against his abdomen with his six pack? Now, no one could say Ben was not fit, but he never had definition that stood out other than his legs, but there they were.

Ben felt confused, he also felt flushed, like he took too much niacin there was this damn hunger deep inside him. He was brought out of his line of thinking as Gwen's hand moved further up. His muscles dancing under her touch.

Gwen shook her head this time. She seemed to snap herself out of something and quickly continued with his shirt. Her damn pinky nail brushed his skin as she did this. It made him feel like he was about to go crazy. Ben noticed the way she was kneeling left, her high V cut blouse open enough to see the tops of her breast and the tan lines from a bikini, "9892, 9889, 9886," he counted to himself while still peeking.

Then everything went dark. At that moment she had stood up and started working his good arm and head through the shirt, "Okay, I am now going to get it around your cast I'll try not to move it to much." She expertly got his shirt around the hanging u slab cast and sling.

Ben supposed this was because she was studying to be a doctor. When she was done, she smiled at her work. Ben was about to say thanks when he was hit by a whole new scent.

It screamed desire to him. Ben, in a half daze, shook his head and wrinkled his nose, "What the hell!" he thought.

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "are you okay?"

Ben felt himself reaching out slowly to put his hand from his injured arm on her wrist. Ben took a deep breath and with his free arm wrapped it around the back of her legs, lifting her up by having her sit across his arm and pulled her into a sitting position across his legs.

This elicited an 'eep' from Gwen, but she didn't pull her hands free. She started to say Benjamin, but only got to the "Benj" part before he kissed her. "What I am I doing!" Ben thought to himself as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Ben lost himself in the kiss before Gwen started to pull back. He expected a slap or a "What the hell", but instead she said, "What big eyes you have Ben..."

Ben was stunned for Gwen was all but naked save for a red hood.

Ben tried to say 'What' , but all that came out was a low growl.

That's when Ben felt a terrible hunger bobbled up inside him, mixed with rage.

At that moment he looked at the hand on her shoulder, it was bigger and covered in fur sporting large black claws.

Gwen suddenly took a deep breath, her chest heaved forward pushing out towards him and her erect pink nipples filled his vision. She slowly exhaled and said, "Ben what big teeth you have..."

Ben heard a rough gravelly voice emanating from his throat saying, "The better to eat you with, my dear" he then leaped at her and his clawed hand grabbed her breasts…

* * *

Ben shot up in bed. He was drench in sweet, his face hurt, and he could feel himself crying. He then pulled his legs up to his chest and started to rock back and forth saying, "It was only a dream, it was only a dream" as if it was a sacred mantra.

 **As** he calmed down and his mind cleared, he remembered that he never had asked Gwen to help him with his shirt. He had thought about, but never did.

Ben let go of his knees and rolled himself so his legs where off his bed into a sitting position, "What the fuck is wrong with me," he gasped out loud. He noticed his arm didn't ache as much, but his stomach felt like someone had beat on him all day.

He went to lift his shirt, but then he saw his shirt was shredded, and same with his boxers. His eyes grew wide for what peeked through the tattered cloth was…Abs that matched his dream. "What the fuck!" he yelled

Moments later, his mom came into his room. He quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, "Mom, knock!" she slipped back out and knocked.

If he was not so overwhelmed, he would have laughed. He sprinted up to the door and sat with his back against it, "I am okay mom, I just had a nightmare."

He felt her trying to push the door open, though he was blocking that with his body.

"Honey can I come in?" she said worried

Ben sighed, "Mom, I am almost naked, I would rather you not!"

He heard her laugh, "It's nothing I haven't seen before sweetie. Plus, it's pretty dark in there"

Ben looked around, "Dark?" he thought it was dim, yes, but he could easily see everything. He said, "No, mom. I'm okay now, I just want some 'me time' after being in a shared room all weekend."

After a few moments of silence his mother finally said, "Okay, Ben, but you know that we can talk about anything, right?"

He smiled sadly thinking, "not this," but said, "Yes, I know. I am really okay. Go back to sleep."

After a few minutes, once he was sure she had gone back to bed, he slid up the door wishing he had a lock for his bedroom. He walked over to his bed collecting the tatters of his clothes and hid them with the remains of his shirt, but only then noticed that his boxers had fallen off when he had ran over to the door.

He doubled down on not opening the door, disputing wanting to have held his mother and cried like when he was a kid. He cursed himself saying, "You're almost a damn adult! Get a hold of yourself, dammit!"

Ben then kicked his boxers up into the air catching them with his good arm. He placed all the clothing into a black trash bag. After that, he hunted down a pair of sport shorts and put them on. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him he was hungry as well as that his abdomen still hurt.

He touches his abs again and whispered, "How..."

Ben snuck down stars and into the kitchen. He grabbed a half gallon of milk and some hamburger patty that he thought were for the party his dad and uncle were going to throw for him for both winning the championship and for surviving the animal attack. He figured they wouldn't mind.

He placed the patties on a cutting board, opened the milk and started to drink it from the carton. He knew he shouldn't, but his hunger and thirst were starting to become overwhelming at this point.

And, that is when the kitchen lights turned on. He closed his eyes sharply against the burning orbs that had been dark just moments before and heard Gwen's voice, "Oh, wow!"

Ben started to choke and cough, surprised by the voice and light. He quickly placed the carton of milk down and grabbed the counter with his free hand, trying to will himself from coughing, but only managed to make the coughing fit worse. He then almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold hand touching his back. It started moving in circles and avoided his injury shoulder. He felt a warm heat and something else, though he couldn't quite place it. But he started feeling better.

"Sorry" Gwen said then hug him from behind.

Ben frowned, trying not to think about the dream he had or the soft orbs he felt pressed against him and managed to choke out, "I am better now. Thank you."

She let go and he turned around and almost lost his footing thinking, "For fuck sakes, are you trying to kill me?" Gwen was standing there her hair not in the usual ponytail she wore, but wild and unkempt mess from sleep.

This did nothing, but give her a slightly erotic look to him, but that not what had him feeling like a mouse cornered by a cat. She was wearing only what could be called an oversized jersey it went to her knees, but, damn, he thought it was sexy. He also found his eyes wondering to two distinctive mound pushing cloth up at her chest.

Ben pinched himself to see if it was a dream, but it hurt, "Damn, not dreaming," he thought. Gwen smiled at him and said, "You know it's rude to drink straight from the carton, Benjamin"

Ben gulped and said with a cracking voice, "Yeah, I was just really thirsty"

Gwen laughed, "Pff, you are still a doofus sometimes. You should have seen your face just now," she placed a hand up onto his shoulder to steady herself.

Ben said - well, more like asked - with wide eyes, "And…. you're still a dweeb?" then added, "what are you wearing?"

Gwen shrugged, "This is what I sleep in at my dorms," she stated matter of fact, "Why?"

He just wrinkled his nose staring at her in disbelief.

She stared up at him with one brow raised and said, "So, when did you get a head taller than me and started working out? You are practically a different person than 8 months ago when we went Belmont park in mission beach together."

Ben thought back to that weekend. He was taller than her then, but only slightly. When did he grow this much taller than her? He also remembered not having these desires for her. They just hung out together. He again questioned, "What's wrong with me?" he didn't mean to say it out loud but did.

Gwen looked surprised and said, "Nothing from what I can tell." She absentmindedly placed and walked two fingers along his stomach saying, "I imagine you have no problem getting a girlfriend."

Ben scoffed, calming down a little, "no, I have troubles keeping them." He signed this was a sore spot for him.

All she said at first was, "Hmm" then looked thoughtful saying, "I know I am your cousin, but you could ask me for relationship advice. I am a girl you know."

"Yes I am AWARE" he thought to himself, but said, "that would be embarrassing, especially now." Oops. Ben felt his stomach sink, he hoped desperately that she didn't hear the last part.

But he knew that was not so almost instantly.

Ben noticed her pupils focusing, the tilt on her head towards him, even the change of her scent all screamed curiosity. She finally asked moments later, "What do to you mean 'especially now', Benjamin? Ben sighed. He was angry, annoyed, but also hurt.

He took a deep breath collected himself.

Now, all those emotions were still there, but in the background of his mind. "This is going to hurt," he thought while he gently grabbed her hand at the top of his stomach and brought it up to just over his heart.

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise at Ben then asked, "what are you doing?" though she didn't pull away

Ben said softly, "Gwen do you know what this is?" his heart was beating out of control. More embarrassing, he could feel the awkward shift in his shorts.

Gwen brows furrowed as she stared at his face, "I don't know. What going on, Benjamin?"

Ben frowned. He was angry, annoyed, excited, but also scared and hurt. He hesitantly wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Ben had expected her to resist though she didn't.

He placed his forehead to hers with eyes closed. He didn't need to see her blushing, he could feel heat coming of her face and was almost overwhelmed by her scent, but finally said almost begging, "Gwen, it's Ben…please." then he opened his eyes to stare into hers, "That was me no longer being able to deny my appreciation of you."

Gwen face was flushed, but she was not pulling away, she just searched his eyes and face, "B…Ben I am really confused here, are you okay?"

Smiling, Ben answered, "Yes." He stared lost in the emeralds that were her eyes, and let go of her hand, saying "Gwen…I can't see you as my cousin anymore and I am ashamed, I think I can only see you as a woman now...I can't be alone with you anymore."

Ben tried to pull away, but he felt her hands catch his face before he could leave. She was angry, but he could not have guessed why before she spoke, "Do not say that you can't be alone with me, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"

If Ben could disappear right then, he would. She only used his full name when she was pissed.

Then he saw tears at the edge of her eyes and his heart stopped, she pulled his head back to her, so she was eye level with him.

"Ben, we have been close since we were 10…and if it was not for you, sometimes I think I would just go hide in a hole somewhere. You helped me so much more than you know when were younger." She smiled and continued, "My indignant knight. You cannot just selfishly decide the first time after almost a year, and after you almost died, to hide whatever is happening to you away from me!"

Ben didn't know if he was crazy or not, but he swore a hot angry wind blew from behind her into them.

For some reason he was excited, he heard that same voice in his head, from when he had seen her bent over in the back of the car. "She is strong, she is beautiful, she is an alpha! Make her ours!"

Ben shook his head as if trying to break out of a daze, his nose wrinkled, and he tried to pull away from Gwen, but she wouldn't let go of his face.

He felt his good arm wrap around the small of her back and pulled her into and embrace, she in turn 'eeped'. Ben's heart sank again. This was all too much like his dream, but right that moment he need contact with Gwen he pressed his cheek against hers. Again, Ben had expected her to push him away or resistance, but she seemed to relax more instead.

"Gwen, I don't want to push you away… never… Just right now between my medications and everything else, I can't be around you alone."

He felt her smile and a hand stroked the back of his head, "Benj..Ben I don't know why you think that. Whatever it is, we can fix the problem."

The scent and warmth of Gwen was driving him batty. He picked her up and pressed her gently against the fridge. Now, there was resistance and Gwen looked thoroughly surprised as she pushed him back. Ben then said, "Gwen, I told you, I can only see you as a woman now." He laughed a harsh little laugh, "and I don't know if you realize this, but I am a MAN."

And that when she felt his member through his shorts bump against her thigh. Her eyes widen, but when she spoke it was calm and commanding, "Ben let me down."

He quipped to himself, "Well, at least she is still calling me Ben and didn't slap me." He gently let her down from the fridge.

She straightened her shirt and placed a hand on Ben's chest saying, "Yes I see you are not a 'boy' any more, and I'll give you space to figure out what being a man means." Ben was about to quip at that, but she stared at him in such a way that he closed his mouth so fast he bit his tongue, "But once you are better we will need to talk about this!"

Ben wanted to whimper fucking whimper at this, but before he could do anything Gwen placed the hand on his chest to his face and in a far gentler tone said, "Now, you better not decide to hide yourself away and remember this, no matter what it is, no matter how you feel, I will listen to you and I'll be here for you. So, go get better enough that you are not on your medication anymore, so we can talk about this," she made a circle in the air with her hand.

Ben watched her walk away. Despite the confusion and his protest at the thought, he couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips. And for the umpteen time he found himself shaken his head as he was hit by a sweet scent, it caused him to yearn to be with Gwen right that moment.

Ben shook his head more violently and grabbed his wounded shoulder again. Pain filled his mind and he was able to gain control of himself once more.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" he whispered.

Ben left the kitchen lost in thought and walked up the stairs towards his room snacking on the hamburger, not even realizing he had never cooked it.

* * *

*Hope you all enjoy reading this

**both stories i am writing will have some down time, work is picking up.

***will be working on the next chapter of DOAA.

****leave some reviews and/or ideas please even its negative, I want to hear it. thank you in advance.


End file.
